Revenge of the Village Pariah
by Donners
Summary: What happens when Naruto returns from a training trip with Jaraiya after hes attacked at the age of 5 and what has naruto got in store for Konoha to have the village at his mercy. Naruto x Anko X Fem Haku X Haraem Darkish Naruto
1. Beaten and Bitter

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

**A/N: This is my third fan fic and i hope you all enjoy it as I'm trying to broaden my writing style so i decided to try a thriller/humour story so please enjoy.**

"Got to hide, got to hide" a 5 year old Naruto chanted while he ran from the angry mob that chased him. Turning into an alleyway, Naruto found that he had run into a dead end ally and was trapped by the mob. "Time to die you piece of demon shit" one of the mob said as the mob started to stab, beat and torture Naruto's small body. 'Please stop I haven't done anything' Naruto thought to himself before he slipped into unconsciousness.

When Naruto came to he found himself in a hospital bed with two people talking outside his room. "We have no choice" one of them said as Naruto was able to identify as Sarutobi. "I wish there was another was but unfortunately there isn't" the second voice said as the door to Naruto's room opened as Sarutobi as one other man entered the room. "Hi Jiji-san who's this?" Naruto said as he sat up in his bed. "Hi Naruto" Sarutobi said as he looked at Naruto "this is your godfather Jaraiya" he said as his voice took a serious tone. "Naruto, Jaraiya is here to take you for training for a while" Sarutobi said. "Cool Jiji-san, so I'm going to learn how to be a ninja?" Naruto asked with a hint of hopefulness. "Yes Naruto you're going to learn to be a ninja" Sarutobi said as Naruto jumped up and started to celebrate. "you will be leaving tomorrow so once you leave here pack and be ready to leave at 6 o'clock tomorrow morning from the south gate." He said as he and Jaraiya left the room. After closing the door, Sarutobi spoke to Jaraiya. "Promise me on thing Jaraiya" Sarutobi said as he tried to hold himself together. "You'll bring him back for the genin exams" "I promise sensei" Jaraiya said as he left his former sensei to his thoughts.

TIME SKIP 8 YEARS

Jaraiya was nearing the gates to Konoha when his bundle started to stir. "Wh…Where am I?" Naruto said as he realised that he was restrained and being carried over Jaraiya's shoulder. "You're almost at Konoha" Jaraiya said as Naruto started to struggle and strain. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm not going back there" Naruto said as he strained and struggled harder. "We've been through this before" Jaraiya said. "And you're going back there and that's final" Jaraiya said as Naruto stopped squirming. "Fine but I'm holding you accountable for all of my actions" Naruto said as they arrived at the Konoha gates. "Jaraiya-sama what a surprise" one of the guards said as they ushered him through the gates. Once through, Naruto tried everything to escape as Jaraiya took him to the Hokage's tower.

Sarutobi was sitting at his desk when Jaraiya kick the door open and walked in. "I bought him back like you asked" Jaraiya said as he placed Naruto into a chair and tied him to it. "Well Naruto it's been a long time" Sarutobi said to Naruto, whose gaze turned sinister. "Fuck off you old monkey" Naruto spat as he struggled against his bindings, earning a surprised look from Sarutobi. "You should show me the respect I deserve" Sarutobi said as Naruto started to chuckle darkly. "Respect" Naruto said with a sinister laugh. "Oh that's precious coming from you considering you knew who my parents were and never told me so I would say I'm showing you the respect you deserve" he said as he finally broke his bindings. "But I did it for your own good" Sarutobi stuttered. "Your father had plenty of enemies" "bullshit you did" Naruto said as he stood and grabbed Sarutobi by his throat and pulled his face within millimetres of his.

"You call letting the most powerful shinobi of this village's son get treated like dirt and mistreated regularly when the council should have been treating him like a prince and protect him, all for my own good. You sicken me" Naruto said as he forced Sarutobi back into his seat as 10 ANBU appeared and surrounded Naruto. "Stand down" Sarutobi said as the ANBU stood down but stood close to Naruto. "Now I'm off but before I forget" Naruto said as he chucked a scroll to Sarutobi, who opened it and applied some chakra to it causing several heads of missing nin to roll out. "I expect that to be payed to me in 1 hour" Naruto said. "You expect us to pay you ¼ of a billion ryou in one hour" Sarutobi said. "Yes" was all Naruto said. "Fine Naruto but if you wish to see a single ryou then you will stay in this village and become a ninja of Konoha" Sarutobi said with an authouritive look. "Fine but on one condition" Naruto said. "YOU WILL INFORM THE ENTIRE COUNCIL OF MY BIRTH RIGHTS" Naruto said. "Very well then" Sarutobi said, not will to provoke Naruto further. "Now head to the academy and give this to Iruka" Sarutobi said as he gave one of the ANBU a letter to give to Naruto. "Whatever and one last thing" Naruto said. "NEVER THREATEN ME AGAIN AS I COULD LEVEL THIS VILLAGE AND DESTROY IT'S REPUTATION IF I SAW FIT" he said as he left towards the academy.

Once Naruto had left Sarutobi turned and faced Jaraiya. "How did it this happen?" Sarutobi asked as Jaraiya spoke. "He had an accident while training and met his tenet plus he has been trained by the best of the best and while doing so he has found out every countries dirty little secrets. Some of which I haven't even found out about yet" he said. "And his tenet told him about his family heritage, not me, hence why he why he hates this as he puts it 'shit stain of a ninja village'" Jaraiya said as he left Sarutobi to wonder how he screwed up so badly.

**A/N: Well i hope you like this story and I'm planning to do a Naruto x Anko X Fem Haku and to other girl but unsure of who to use so all suggestions are much welcome as well as constructive critisium**


	2. Shocked and Scared

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

When Naruto arrived at the academy and found his room, he kicked the door open and walked in. "what is the meaning of this?" Iruka said as Naruto tossed the note Sarutobi gave him to Iruka. "The old monkey said to give you this" Naruto said as he went and took a seat. "HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE HOKAGE" Iruka said using his **Big Head no Jutsu **causing Naruto to start his dark chuckle. "That's suppose to be intimidating, that's pathetic and as for respect, ask him who my parents were and what he did to help me; their legacy; survive after I was kicked out of the orphanage at the age of 3" Naruto said as he spotted Mizuki standing next to Iruka. "Oh and Mizuki, Orochimaru is pissed that you still haven't got the forbidden scroll yet. He's been wondering if you went soft on him" Naruto said as 5 ANBU appeared and surrounded Mizuki. "How do you know about that?" Mizuki asked as the ANBU restrained him. "Oh lets just say a little birdie told me" Naruto said as the ANBU escorted Mizuki away, leaving all in the class to stare at Naruto. "Alright class attention this way" Iruka said. "Now its time to do the written portion of the exam" he said as Naruto settled back into his chair.

One hour later Naruto was in the Hokage's office again with his new hia-te wrapped around his arm. "So Naruto I would like to know how you knew Mizuki was working for Orochimaru?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto stood there with Jaraiya standing over him. "Lucky guess" Naruto said as he went to leave only to have Jaraiya stop him. "Well I can see that you don't want to talk" Sarutobi said. "So you leave me no choice but to send you to T and I" he said as Naruto's eyes took on an insane glean. "So I get to 'play' with the infamous Anko and Ibiki hurray" he said as he then turned serious. "Before I go where's my money?" he asked. "Right here" Sarutobi said as he as he pulled out what looked to be a sack full of money. "Did you really think that illusion would work" Naruto said in an icy tone as he dispelled the illusion. "Just for that I'm going to see Hiashi Hyuuga and tell him who's responsible for the failed kidnapping of Hinata or should I tell Sasuke the real reason Itachi killed his family" Naruto said causing Sarutobi to drop his pipe. "Or you could pay me what I'm owed and give me the deed for training ground 44 to keep my silence" he said before the ANBU that had appeared and took him to T and I.

Turning to Jaraiya, Sarutobi began to speak. "His he bluffing or not" he asked as Jaraiya sighed and put on a sad smile. "I'm afraid not sensei as Naruto is unable to lie" Jaraiya said. "You're lucky he's even still here or the fact that the village is still standing" he said as Sarutobi spoke up. "So what's his skill level then?" he asked. "With or without Kyuubi's help?" Jaraiya asked. "Both" Sarutobi said as he took a drag of his pipe. "Without sennin level easy" Jaraiya said. "And with?" Sarutobi asked as Jaraiya stopped in the doorway. "I really don't know" Jaraiya said as he left. 'Forgive me Minato, Kushina for what has happened to your son' Sarutobi thought to himself as he went to run a couple of errands.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked Sarutobi. "I have called this meeting to inform you all that Naruto Uzumaki has returned" Sarutobi said as the council started to create an uproar. "SILENECE" Sarutobi bellowed as everyone in the room winced and shut up. "Now due to unforeseen circumstances I have been forced to reveal who Naruto's parents are" he said, taking a deep breath before saying "Naruto Uzumaki's parents are none other than Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" he said as one of the civilian council members jumped up. "That's impossible. There is no way that demon brat is Minato's son" the council member said before his head came off his shoulders. "Actually it is as I have my birth certificate right here fuck knuckles" Naruto said form behind the now deceased council member, scaring all in the room. "And before you go to charge me for this he broke the third's law" Naruto said as Hiashi stood up. "Could you please show me your certificate Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked as Naruto chucked the certificate to him. "Since you asked so nicely yes you can" Naruto said as Hiashi read it "this certificate is authentic and genuine since I can not detect any genjutsu on it." Hiashi said as he passed the certificate back to Naruto. "Now who here called for my death when I was younger?" Naruto asked as several hands shot up. "Sarutobi is there anyone who hasn't put their hands up?" he asked as Sarutobi pointed out several other people. "Thank you Sarutobi" Naruto said as he faced the council again. "You are all charged with treason under the Nidaime's Jinchūriki law" Naruto said as everyone in the room, including Sarutobi, paled at the news while Naruto had a wicked smile on his face. "This means that you are all sentenced to death without trial" he said as Sarutobi spoke up. "Surely you can't be serious Naruto?" he said as Naruto spoke up. "I am unless I get all my entitlements and freedom from every law in this country" he said as the council quickly agreed. "We will allow this if you can beat the best of our jounin after team placements tomorrow" Sarutobi said. "I look forward to it" Naruto said as he disappeared.

**A/N: thanks to all who have read and reviewed this story so far. It has had more success then my first story did. thanks to cra0007,sco23 (),Gallantmon228,DragonsOfHonor,Irishfighter for their suggestion of who to use and 3 of the characters that were suggeted i was thinking of using anyway.**

**I hope you all enjoy this story and the other i have written and i will try to update the all as soon as possible.**

,


	3. Tests and Turmoil

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

The next day Iruka walked into the classroom and stood in front of the class. "Congratulations to you all in making it this far. I will now announce the teams" he said as he went through the list. Naruto was sitting there bored until he heard team 7 get announced. "Team 7 will be Sakura Hanuro, Sasuke Uchiha and Sai" Iruka said. "And since we have an uneven number of people pass this year, Naruto is to be Anko Mitarashi apprentice" Iruka said, causing Sakura to speak up. "What? Why has that dobe got an apprenticeship when Sasuke was rookie of the year?" she asked. "Because Sakura he has been training with Jaraiya of the sennin and has yet to have his full potential gauged" Iruka said as the whole class went silent and stared at Naruto. "Now all of you wait til your sensei's arrive and Naruto" Iruka said as he turned and faced said person. "You're to meet Anko at ANBU T and I" he said. "Thank you Iruka-kun" Naruto said as he shun shined away.

When Naruto arrived at T and I he saw Anko sitting on a chair with a devious smirk on her face. "Hello gaki" Anko said as she got up and walked towards him. "You skipped out halfway through our 'playtime' yesterday so I'm going to have to do something about that" she said. "So instead of introductions I want you to harass Kakashi's team's intros" she said. "Okay but I have a feeling I'll be verusing you after all the team intros are done" Naruto said as he disappeared to harass Kakashi's team.

After finding Kakashi's team, Naruto hid near by and listened in. "okay team let's introduce ourselves" Kakashi said. "I would like to know your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams" he said to his team. "Why don't you go first sensei" Sakura said. Just as Kakashi went to speak up, Naruto spoke and startled the group. "His name is Kakashi Hatake a.k.a copycat nin Kakashi due to the sharigen hidden under his hia-te and son to the swordsman silver fang" Naruto said, earning a surprised look from Kakashi's team and KI coming of Kakashi that he didn't notice. "his likes are katsu-don and the Icha Icha paradise series, his dislikes are the Uchiha clan less Itachi and Obito who gave him the sharigen eye and the civilian council who saddled him with Sasuke and his dream is to return to ANBU as Inu" Naruto said before disappearing and leaving a wide eyed Sakura and Sai and a fuming Sasuke and Kakashi.

After telling Anko what he did, Naruto left and went to the Hokage's office. "Ah Naruto ready for your test?" Sarutobi asked as Naruto entered the office. "You bet you old monkey and you better have what I asked" Naruto said. "Yes Naruto it's all here" Sarutobi said as he produced 2 scrolls and a cheque. "Good" Naruto said as he collected the scrolls and the cheque. "Now where am I doing this test and who am I versusing?" he asked. "Follow me" Sarutobi said as he got up and left with Naruto, heading towards the ANBU training grounds. "You will be vesusing Mighty Gai, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzaki and Hayate Gekko" Sarutobi said to Naruto who spoke up. "So I have 1 taijutsu, 1ninjutsu, 1 genjutsu, 1 summons and 2 kenjutsu matches. Am I right?" Naruto said much to Sarutobi surprise. "Right you are Naruto" Sarutobi said as they arrived at the training ground. In the training ground grandstands sat all the council and clan heads as well as all jounin who were not participating. "Could Mighty Gai please enter the ring" Sarutobi said as a spandex clad Gai appeared in the ring. ""ready, begin" Sarutobi said. "You can not beat me as my flames of …." Gai said as Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him, hitting a pressure point on his neck knocking him out in under a minute. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Sarutobi said. "Too easy" Naruto said in a bored tone. "Hopefully the next match will be more entertaining" "could Kakashi Hatake please enter the ring" Sarutobi said. "So Naruto are you ready for me to humiliate you?" Kakashi said as he entered into the ring. "I was about to same the same thing but instead how about a bet?" Naruto said in the same bored tone. "Go on" Kakashi said. 'Hook, line and sinker' Naruto thought to himself. "if I can beat you in under 5 minutes then you will no longer be allowed to buy or read Icha Icha series or have anyone buy it for you or give it to you and you have to every meeting on time, important or not, for the rest of your natural life" Naruto said. "And if you lose?" Kakashi asked, eyeing Naruto sceptically. "I'll give you my family estate" Naruto said, earning a collective gasp from all the spectators. "Are you sure about that as they're pretty high stakes?" Kakashi asked. "I wouldn't make a bet if I wasn't sure" Naruto replied. "Very well it's a deal" Kakashi said. Looking at Naruto and Kakashi, Sarutobi spoke up. "Ready, begin" he said.

Flashing through a series of hand signs, Kakashi stopped and called out "**Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**". Raising his hands to his mouth, Kakashi blew a flame that quickly formed into a dragon and charged head on into Naruto who didn't move a muscle. As the dragon slammed into Naruto, Kakashi was about ready to claim victory when he started to hear clapping. "Nice try Kakashi but you'll have to better than that" Naruto said as he emerged from the ground. "Now it's my turn" Naruto said with a sinister smirk. Without making any hand signs, Naruto started moulding chakra in to a visible ball in his hand. Once the ball reached the desired sized, Naruto called out "**Futon Ragasen**" shocking all in the audience. "now Kakashi if you forfeit now I'll make it a 1 ½ years without Icha Icha but you still have to attend all meetings on time til you die or you can continue and take the full bet…. If you survive this of course" Naruto said, causing Kakashi to gulp. "I...i forfeit" Kakashi said, not wanting to call Naruto's bluff. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Sarutobi said as Naruto spoke up. "I would like to versus the final 4 challengers at the same time" he said. "Very well if that's what you want. Could Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Yugao Uzaki and Hayate Gekko please enter the ring" Sarutobi said as the said people appeared in the ring. "You got a lot of balls gaki versusing all of us at once" Anko said with a sadistic grin. "Eh I've had worst odds before" Naruto said in the same bored tone as before. "Ready, begin" Sarutobi said

10 minutes later Naruto had Anko restrained by one of his summons, Yugao and Hayate making out due to a genjutsu and his sword that he had unsealed form one of his scrolls, poised rather precariously near Kurenai's throat. "Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Sarutobi said as Naruto released the 4 jounin. "Congratulations Naruto. As agreed you are exempt from every law in this county except the clan resurrection act" Sarutobi said. No sooner had he said it, Sarutobi wished he hadn't as Naruto unleashed a wave of killer intent that caused all in the area to start sweating bullets. "We had a deal" Naruto said in an icy tone that caused even Anko to start panicking. "I have lived up to all my promises I made to you since I entered this shit hole of a town but you have done nothing but try and fool me with cheap tricks as if I was some sort of idiot" Naruto spat as Sarutobi was on the verge of shitting himself. "Since it looks like you can't live up to your deals I guess I will have to start spilling the beans on this towns dirty little secrets." Naruto said. "Please don't do that Naruto" Sarutobi begged as Naruto walked up to him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't start spilling the beans" Naruto said. "Because you father wouldn't want you to" Sarutobi said causing Naruto to burst in to a fit of insane laughter. "Oh that's priceless" Naruto said. "You trying to use my father against me when you made it perfectly clear that you never wished to honour his dying wish or legacy" Naruto said as he straightened up and released the killer intent. "despite my better judgement I'll give this town one last chance by agreeing to the CRA on the condition that no one pressures me into marrying anyone but if you screw me over again I will spill every dirty little secret this town has" Naruto said. "Starting with the real reason behind the Hyuuga kidnapping" he said as he looked at the council. "Now I'm leaving. If you want me I'll be living in the forest of death til I marry then I will live at my family compound" he said. "Oh and before I go, Kakashi or should I call you Inu-san, thanks for nothing. I bet my father would be disappointed that his star student never did anything to stop me from being beaten unless I was going to die" Naruto said as Kakashi paled and Sarutobi looked furious. "I hope your proud of yourself" he said as he disappeared, leaving Kakashi to Sarutobi's rage.

**A/N: Thanks again to all who have read and review as I enjoy seeing what people think of my stories and how they think i could improve them. I will try to get another chapter up soon but I don't know if i will have it up before christmas or not. The next chapter might get a bit dark but hopefully it will still be enjoyable.**

**I look foward to recieving your reviews and hope if i don't get another chapter up in the mean time that everyone has a merry christmas and happy new year.**


	4. A Sensei's Unwanted Suprise

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

Early that evening Anko was searching for her student in the forest of death when a kunai whizzed past her cheek. "Nice shot gaki but you missed" Anko said as she followed the line the kunai travelled and saw Naruto standing on a branch. "You might want to re think that sensei" Naruto said, gesturing to his cheek. Raising her hand to her cheek, Anko found a trail of blood dribbling down her cheek. 'This kid really is something' she thought to herself as Naruto spoke up. "So what do you want sensei?" he asked as he jumped down from the branch he was on and landed on the ground in front of Anko. "A couple of things gaki" Anko said as another kunai whizzed past her other cheek leaving another cut on it. "You really should watch who you call gaki sensei as I wouldn't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours" Naruto said as he readied another kunai, leaving Anko torn between blushing or castrating Naruto, she settled on blushing. "I came here for a couple of things ga… Naruto" Anko said, catching herself before another kunai was thrown at her for calling him gaki. "Firstly I forgot to say you passed and to meet me at the Hokage's office for our first mission tomorrow and secondly I want to know where who's trained you, what you know about the Hyuuga kidnaping and why your living here and not at you supposed family compound?" she said. "okay but first" Naruto said as he threw a kunai above Anko where it met an object with a wet 'think' causing the object to fall out of the tree, revealing a ROOT ANBU agent with Naruto's kunai pierced right through his kunai and embedded in his chest. "I don't like spying on me and secondly come with me to my 'home' as it's quite secure" he said, leaving towards his home with Anko.

A few minutes later Naruto and Anko arrived at a clearing. "So this is where you live?" Anko said in a mocking tone. Hearing this, Naruto walked to a tree, bit his finger and wiped some blood on it causing a two story house to appear. "Yes this is where I live" Naruto said, smirking at Anko's reaction. "Are you going to stand there or come in?" Naruto asked as he entered the house with Anko quickly following. Once they had entered and the door had closed, the house once again disappeared thanks to a blood seal.

The inside of Naruto's house was to say the least; homely. It had all the necessities he needed plus a few luxuries. "When did you make this place?" Anko asked as she sat on one of his couches. "I had my shadow clones make it today during my fights with the jounin" Naruto said as he exited the kitchen with 2 boxes, a bottle and a cup of green tea. "Here" he said as he handed Anko one of the boxes and the bottle. "What's this?" Anko asked as she took the offed items. "Dango from grass country and sake from Iwa" Naruto said, causing her face to light up. "Now to answer your earlier questions. The reason I'm not living at my family compound is because I don't want people trying to destroy it and I like my privacy" he said. "I have place seals on this place that only I can remove that make it completely invisible to all and prevents anyone from listening in or spying on me. Even the Hokage's viewing orb can't see into or find this place. And as for how I know about the Hyuuga kidnapping. I have learnt every countries dirty little secrets from some of the people that have trained me" he said, causing Anko to go wide eyed. "So who have you have you trained with?" Anko asked her curiosity now at breaking point. "The seven swordsmen of the mist, Itachi Uchiha who taught me how to break the **Mangyou Sharigen** and that's just for starters" Naruto said before he stood up and threw a scroll to Anko. "I believe that this belongs to you" he said. "now I'm heading to bed, if you wish to spend the night the guest room is upstairs 2nd door to you right" he said as he left a bewildered Anko behind him. After Naruto left Anko opened the scroll she received and began reading it. As she read, she went from mad to downright livid as she got up and stormed out of Naruto's house to give Sarutobi an unexpected visit.

When she arrived at the Hokage's tower, Anko leapt up to the Hokage's office window and barged in, interrupting Ibiki's meeting. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" Anko yelled as she threw the scroll at Sarutobi, who started to shit himself. "Where did you get this?" Sarutobi asked, looking at Anko. "A LITTLE BIRDY GAVE IT TO ME" she replied sarcastically. "What is this all about?" Ibiki asked. "Read the scroll" Anko said, throwing a kunai into the paperwork in front of Sarutobi, stopping him grabbing it. Grabbing the scroll Ibiki started reading it, going from concerned to outrage. "I suggest that you tell us the meaning of this" Ibiki said in a tone so cold it could have given frostbite. "It's not how it seems" Sarutobi said as Ibiki gave the scroll back to Anko. "HOW IS IT NO HOW IT SEEMS?" Anko said, even more livid than before. "YOU SIGNED A CONTRACT TO HAVE ME FRAMED AND EXERCUTED FOR TEASON ALL BECAUSE I STUDIED UNDER THAT SNAKE. SO YOU DECIED TO PIN THE DEATHS OF 3 FELLOW NINJA ON ME BECAUSE OF THIS" Anko said, pointing at her curse mark. "BY SAYING THAT HE WAS CONTROLLING ME EVEN AFTER YOU PERSONALLY MADE SURE THAT COULDN'T HAPPEN" she yelled before taking off towards the forest of death. "you more than anybody should know that she has worked harder than all bar one person I know, myself included, to get to where she is to something stupid like what she has been accused of in that scroll to throw it away now" Ibiki said, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I hope you're happy with yourself as you did what you did to the only other person who has been what she has and worse. If you want all of the ANBU to still be working for you than I suggest that you give them all a pay raise and for Anko a promotion to full jounin" Ibiki said before leaving. As Ibiki left, Gamachi arrived. "Oi old man are you the one called Sarutobi?" Gamachi asked. "Yes and who are you?" Sarutobi asked Gamachi. "I'm Naruto's personal toad summons" Gamachi said. "and he told me to tell you that this was for sending ANBU to spy on him and next time you won't get off so lightly" Gamachi said before disappearing, leaving Sarutobi in a state of shock as he knew Naruto wasn't bluffing and a state of regret for letting Naruto end up like he was. "Minato…Kushina please forgive me for letting this happen" Sarutobi said to the 4th's picture.

Anko was running for all she was worth. 'Stupid fucking Hokage trying to use me as a scapegoat' she thought to herself as she ran further into the forest of death. Not watching where she was going, Anko tripped and sprained her ankle. Cussing under her breath as she tried to get up, she managed to stand and started limping, managing to find herself at Naruto's house as the moon was at its peak. Seeing the house as a sign of warmth, Anko limped as quickly as she could to the front door. Just as she went to knock on the door, Naruto opened the door. "I had a feeling you would be back" he said as Anko did something completely out of character for her; she latched onto Naruto and started to cry. "Ssh, Ssh, Ssh its okay. Let it all out" Naruto said as he closed the door, allowing the house to go invisible once more.

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who have read and reviewed my story. Sorry i couldn't update it sooner but i had problems with word. i hope to update my other stories soon too.**

**And a special thanks to I Am Despicable Me for taking up the challenge of beta reading this story for me.**

**I hope you all enjoy this installment and i hope to update this story soon.**


	5. Off To Wave We Go

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

The next morning Anko woke up in an unfamiliar room to the sound of birds chirping. Sitting upright, she tried to work out where she was when a familiar voice spoke up. "Morning sensei. How are you feeling today?" Naruto asked. "Fine thanks" Anko said as she threw back the covers revealing that she was in her cute neko pyjamas. "When the hell did I get into these?" she asked out loud. "You didn't, I did last night. When I bought them back here you had fallen asleep so I changed you into them while leaving your underwear on and put you into the bed." Naruto said as Anko blushed a shade of red that would envy Hinata. "There's a change of clothes next to the bed and some breakfast down stairs for you. I'll meet you at the Hokage's tower later. Once you're finished, place the dishes in the sink and close the door behind you" Naruto said, leaving Anko to dress in private.

½ an hour later Anko and Naruto entered the Hokage's tower at the same time as Team 7. "Ah Anko, Naruto, Kakashi and Team 7 you're just in time" Sarutobi said as they all entered the office. "I have 2 missions for you to choose from, weeding old man Yamaguchi's garden or catching Tora the cat" he said. "You mean this cat?" Naruto asked as he released Tora from the scroll he had sealed it in. "y…yes that the cat" Sarutobi said as Naruto sealed the cat back in the scroll again and gave it to Sarutobi while taking a B ranked mission scroll and started to read it. "I'll take this one" Naruto said. "It should prove to be entertaining" he said as he walked back to Anko and handed her the scroll which she took and read, her eyes lighting up as she read it. "Nice choice Naru-chan" Anko said with a smile. "This should be fun" she said as her and Naruto started to leave when Sakura spoke up. "WHY DOES THAT DOBE GET TO TAKE THE MISSION HE WANTS WHEN WE HAVE TO TAKE THE ONES YOU GIVE US" she yelled. Before any of the shinobi in the room had a chance to react, Naruto was behind Sakura with a kunai to her throat. "Because Sakura if I'm not kept happy bad things happen" Naruto said, pushing the kunai tighter to Sakura's throat. "After all I beat the top jounin in this town, Kakashi included and if I really wanted to I could turn this town into dust" he said as he released her and left with Anko. "He's lying. There's no way he did or could do what he said" Sakura said as Kakashi spoke up. "Actually Sakura he can. He beat Mighty Gai in under a minute and he beat me, Kurenai, his sensei Anko, Yugao Uzuki and Hayate Gekko within the space of 15 minutes" Kakashi said. "So I suggest you don't push him or he could do what he said" Kakashi said as Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were gobsmacked. "In fact from what I've seen his power makes me look like an academy student so I would advise you to listen to your sensei" Sarutobi said, leaving Sakura shocked, Sai surprised and Sasuke brooding. 'I must have his power Sasuke thought to himself.

After doing B, A and S ranked missions for 4 months, Anko and Naruto were summoned to the Hokage's office. "What do you want old monkey" Naruto said as he and Anko entered the office. "I have summoned you here as Kakashi has sent for a support group. It seems that the Team 7's mission to escort a bridge builder to wave ran into the demon brothers from mist, after which they found out that the bridge builder has a bounty out on him form the shipping magnate Gato. You mission is to provide back up for Team 7 til the bridge been built" Sarutobi said as Naruto's face lit up. "Did you say the demon brothers of mist?" Naruto asked in such a way that Sarutobi started to panic. "Yes I did. Why?" Sarutobi asked. "Because those 2 numbskulls work on and off for one of my former sensei's. I believe you know him as the master of silent killing" Naruto said as Anko paled and Sarutobi dropped his pipe. "You don't mean…" Anko said as Naruto cut her off. "Yes none other than the demon of the bloody mist himself: Zabuza Momochi. It looks like this mission is going to be interesting after all" Naruto said as he dragged Anko out the door.

2 ¾ of an hour later Anko and Naruto had caught up with Team 7 who were setting up camp. "You called for backup" Anko said as Kakashi stood up. "Yes we did but I didn't think you and your apprentice would be sent" Kakashi said. "Well it turns out that Naruto is uniquely qualified to handle this situation" Anko said. "How so?" Kakashi asked. "You'll have to wait and find out" Anko said as she sat down and got briefed on what's happened so far.

Upon seeing Naruto arrive, Sasuke got up, walked over to him and spoke. "Fight me dobe" Sasuke said. "You say something?" Naruto said as he walk past Sasuke and towards the fire. "I said fight me dobe" Sasuke said as he moved in front of Naruto. "I know what you said. The question is why should I?" Naruto said as he stepped forward and forcefully moved Sasuke out the road. "Because I need your power to beat someone" Sasuke said as he once again moved in front of Naruto. "To what? Beat Itachi? Don't make me laugh. I got trained by him and I could only just beat him" Naruto said as he moved Sasuke out the road and sat in front of the fire before curling up and going to sleep. "Looks like one of your team is going to play sentry as I'm following his lead" Anko said before curling up and falling asleep.

"**Well kit it's been a while**" Kyuubi said. "**How can I help you?**" "I need some advice Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said as he walked up **to Kyuubi. "And what is it that you want advice about?"** Kyuubi asked as she transformed into her human form. "I want to know how to ask a particular girl out" Naruto said, looking sheepish at his confession. "**And this girl wouldn't happen to be your sensei would it?**" Kyuubi asked. Seeing Naruto blush furiously, let out a childlike giggle before speaking. "**I thought so**" she said. "**And from what I've smelt she wants you just as bad**" Kyuubi said. "So what do I do then?" Naruto asked. "**Leave it to me kit**" Kyuubi said. "**After all both of you deserve to be happy and when I'm done she'll never want to leave you**" she said as Naruto embraced her in a hug. "Thanks Kyuubi-chan" Naruto said as he tightened his grip on her. "**That's ok kit**" she said as he loosened his grip on her. "One thing before I go" Naruto said. "**And what's that kit**" Kyuubi asked as Naruto planted a kiss on her lips. "Love you Kyuubi-chan and thanks for looking after me" Naruto said as he disappeared, leaving a blushing Kyuubi behind. "**You're welcome kit**" Kyuubi said to herself. '**Now to help you get the woman you love**' Kyuubi thought to herself as she started to devise a plan. '**once I'm done with her, she will want to be your girl only your girl and want you to dominate her in every way and I once I find a way out of this seal so will I**' she thought to herself as she started to put the plan she had devised into action.

**A/N: Thanks again to all that have read and reviewed. thanks to snake1980, ferduran and esn89 for there suggestions for the story.**

**And for all those who have commented about the chapter lengths, please know that i end the chapters where i feel that they should end and i will try in the future to make them longer.**


	6. Confrontaions In Wave

Revenge of the Village Pariah

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters and no money is being made on this story

'Thought'

"Human speech"

"HUMAN SHOUT"

"**Demon speech**"

"**DEMON SHOUT/INNER SELF"**

'**Demon thought'**

**Jutsu**

The next day Naruto, Anko and Team 7 woke early, had some breakfast and started to head to wave with the bridge builder. As they were walking along Naruto suddenly into the bushes. "What was that for" Sakura asked as she went to the bushes. "You killed an innocent rabbit" Sakura said as she picked up the rabbit and showed him. Suddenly a strong mist rolled in. "get down NOW" Kakashi said as all bar Naruto hit the deck. Out of nowhere a monstrous sword appeared and headed straight for Naruto who simply lent back and caught the handle of the sword as it flew overhead.

"My, my, my Zabuza you should be careful with this pocket knife of yours. You could have seriously hurt someone" Naruto said with mock concern as the fog parted revealing a man who was wearing grey khaki pants and bandages over his chest and mouth. "Well this does put me in a predicament" Zabuza said. "On one hand I took a job to assassinate the bridge builder and on the other hand I don't want to fight my second best student" he said. "Only second best?" Naruto said with mock hurt expression. "Well Haku has been with me longer plus her blood line "Zabuza said with a laugh. "By the way where is Haku-chan?" Naruto asked. "Around. Now how should we sort out this little problem?" Zabuza said. "Hmm now that's a good question" Naruto said. "I know and it's the best out of three" Naruto said as he clenched his fist as did Zabuza. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSIORS" They both yelled as they made hand signs. "That's one to me sensei" Naruto said as he had scissors and Zabuza had paper. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSIORS" they both said again. "That's one to me gaki" Zabuza said as he had paper and Naruto had rock. "Last one then" Naruto said as they both shouted. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSIORS" "and game to me sensei" Naruto said as he had rock and Zabuza had scissors. "Ok gaki you won so I won't kill the bridge builder. But how am I going to deal with Gato?" Zabuza asked. Thinking for a few moments, Naruto turned to the bridge builder. "How long til the bridge is finished old man?" Naruto asked the bridge builder. "About three weeks" the bridge builder slurred.

Turning back to Zabuza Naruto started to speak. "In two weeks get Gato to come to the bridge for the supposed death of the bridge builder but tell him that price for him has changed and will tell him to what on the bridge" he said. "Okay but what is the new for him?" Zabuza said, gesturing to the bridge builder. "Why that's easy. Gato's head of course" Naruto said with a manic smile as Zabuza started to laugh. "I knew there was a reason I trained you" he said as Naruto threw his sword back to him. "Well then I will see you in two weeks" Zabuza said as he caught his sword and disappeared. "Well that was fun now off to wave" Naruto said, leaving a stunned group behind him.

Once in wave Kyuubi started to talk to Naruto. "**Hey kit**" she said. "**I need you to do me a favour**" "what's that Kyuubi-chan?" Naruto asked. "**I need you to pick a few herbs for me**" Kyuubi said. "Okay I'll do it tonight" Naruto said as they arrived at the bridge builder house. "Tsunami I'm home" the bridge builder called out as he entered his home. "Thank kami your safe" the woman called Tsunami said as she hugged the bridge builder. "These are the ninja I've hired to protect us" the bridge builder said. "Thank you for looking after my father and welcome to wave" Tsunami said. "You must all be tired so I'll show you where you'll be staying and where the bathroom is" she said as she led them upstairs.

After all of Team 7, Anko and Naruto had had a wash and some sleep it was around 7:00pm when Naruto woke up. "**Bout time you woke up kit**" Kyuubi said. "Huh… oh yeah I was going to pick some herbs for you" Naruto said as his brain started to reboot. "Well I guess I'll go do it now" he said as he dressed and went down stairs to say that he wouldn't be there for tea that night.

Once outside Naruto started talking to Kyuubi again. "So where do I go Kyuubi-chan?" he asked. "**If I remember correctly there should be a clearing about ¾ of a kilometre east of here**" Kyuubi said as Naruto started running towards the clearing.

Once Naruto found the clearing he saw a girl wearing a formal kimono picking some plants. "You know it's quite dangerous to be out here by yourself" Naruto said as he grabbed the girl and spun her around and into a hug. "NARUTO-KUN" the girl squealed as she squeezed the life out of Naruto. "It's good to see you again Haku-chan but I'm starting to feel light headed" Naruto said as Haku let go of Naruto allowing him to breathe again. "Sorry" Haku said sheepishly. "But how did you know it was me?" she asked. "Easy" Naruto said. "I could tell from your smell and you left you mask out in the open" he said, gesturing to say object. "Oops" was all Haku said as she grabbed her mask. "So what are you doing out here?" Naruto asked. "Picking herbs to heal Zabuza's shoulder. It seems when you gave him his sword back he twisted his shoulder" Haku said as Naruto started to laugh. "I told him that oversize butter knife would hurt him one day" Naruto said with a hearty laugh. "So what are you doing here Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. "To do something similar" Naruto said as Kyuubi spoke up. "**Hey kit. Pick double the herbs I tell you and use half to heal Haku's injury**" Kyuubi said as Naruto noticed Haku's slight limp. "Hey Haku stay here a sec and I'll heal that limp of yours" Naruto said as he made some shadow clones to collect the amount of herbs Kyuubi told him to get.

5 minutes later Naruto was mixing the herbs according to Kyuubi's instructions. "Here Haku-chan drink this" Naruto said as he handed a traveling mug full of the herbal tea mix to Haku while he put the rest into his canteen. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I didn't think my limp was noticeable" Haku said as she drank the tea. "How did you do it?" Naruto asked. "I slipped on a rock yesterday" she said as she finished the tea and handed the mug back to Naruto. "Thanks for that Naruto-kun. My leg feels better now but I must go now" Haku said as she smiled and collected her belongings and shun shin away.

After his encounter with Haku, Naruto returned to the bridge builder's house. "I'm back" Naruto said as he entered the house to see Sakura and Kakashi tending to an unconscious Sasuke while Tsunami was treating a cut on Anko's left shoulder. "What happened here?" Naruto asked as Tsunami spoke up. "There was an incident just before you showed up" she said as she placed a piece of antiseptic cloth on Anko's shoulder, causing her to wince. "The boy with the duck arse hair ordered this lady to give up her seat and fetch him a drink. That's when this lady gave a backhander and told him to respect his superiors when he grabbed my kitchen knife and attacked this lady" Tsunami said as Anko spoke. "The name's Anko miss" Anko said as Tsunami spoke again. "Sorry Anko-san" she said before continuing with her incident report. "As I was saying Anko-san here had duck arse over there attack her with intent to kill when Anko-san moved out the way and struck him in the neck to knock him out but not before she got caught by the knife" Tsunami said.

"I see" Naruto said as he pulled out the rest of the herbal tea mix. "Here sensei drink this" Naruto said as he handed the canteen to Anko. "Thanks gaki" Anko said as she drank the herbal mix which caused her cut to start closing. Once it was closed there was no sign that Anko had been cut. "Now I'm tired so I'm heading to bed and I suggest that you omit this from you mission report Kakashi-teme" Naruto said as he left the room. "I think we should all do that" Tsunami said as all in the room left for bed.

**A/N: Thanks to all tha have read and reviewed my story as it makes me happy to see that i have created a story the people like. i will be trying to upload chapters as quickly as i can in the future but i can't promise anything as I'm busy looking for a job but rest assured i won't stop writing these stories.**

**And 1 final thing i wish to ask people is to stop going on about the chapter lengths as I'm trying to write the chapters longer while making sure that it still makes sense so I finish a chapter where i feel it should be ended to allow for maximum enjoyment and maximum sense.**

**Once again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming as I can always use the encouragement and if you have any suggestions please let us know and i will try and incorperate them into the story and will make sure that you get recognision for the idea.**


End file.
